


Baby, You Rock My World

by Spoodlemonkey



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, PWP, Rimming, based on a gif of tyler lifting, jamie is thirsty, like what was I thinking, no hockey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoodlemonkey/pseuds/Spoodlemonkey
Summary: Jamie’s got a serious problem.There’s this guy. Tyler—and the only reason Jamie even knows his name is that the day he started at Jamie’s favourite gym he literally bounded up to Jamie all sunshine and rainbows, introducing himself to Jamie with a quick ‘hey I’m Tyler’ like he didn’t know he was rocking Jamie’s world with his very existence.So Tyler.Tyler is the problem.





	Baby, You Rock My World

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly...I have no excuse. GreyMichaela showed me a gif and it just went down hill from there. Thanks to Miniatures and GreyMichaela for reading this over for me!!!!
> 
> Sitting in a hospital, waiting for my nephew to be born and posting porn...

Jamie’s got a serious problem.

There’s this guy. Tyler—and the only reason Jamie even knows his name is that the day he started at Jamie’s favourite gym he literally bounded up to Jamie all sunshine and rainbows, introducing himself to Jamie with a quick ‘ _ hey I’m Tyler’ _ like he didn’t know he was  _ rocking _ Jamie’s world with his very  _ existence _ . 

So Tyler.

Tyler is the problem.

And it’s not because he’s a jackass—sunshine and rainbows as previously stated—that would make things so much easier if he was. If he was the type of guy to show up and make those exaggerating  _ unnnnnhhhh _ sounds while he was lifting, or parade around talking about how much weight he can bench press like everyone around him was inferior. 

That would make things  _ infinitely _ easier.

No, he’s a fucking amazing guy.

Jamie’s problem comes from the fact that he’s a sincerely good guy—he’s seen like  _ every _ picture of his dogs that he has on his phone, Tyler must have a small army of them—and on top of that he’s sinfully gorgeous.

God, Jamie could stare at him all day. He recognizes how much of a creeper this makes him. He acknowledges this, accepts it. But like, Tyler has these long legs that go on for fucking  _ miles _ . All strong muscles that lead up to a solid, slim torso that Jamie has seen  _ far too much of _ with Tyler’s penchant for walking around shirtless and strutting around the locker room, stripping like he isn’t surrounded by a bunch of guys who probably wouldn’t take kindly to being ogled the way Jamie can’t help but ogle Tyler.

And his shoulders—fuck Jamie wouldn’t mind holding onto those as he tests just how powerful Tyler’s muscles are, and he’s  _ seen _ what Tyler can bench press, and understandably has a  _ slight _ kink about how easy it would be to be manhandled by him. 

Listen, Jamie’s a big guy. Not many people have been able to cater to that particular kink.

His arms are mouthwatering, his neck—Jamie just wants to mark it up, sink his teeth in, suck bruising kisses there and lay claim to all that tanned skin. He daydreams about Tyler’s stubble, fantasizing about how it would feel against his cheek, his neck, between his thighs. He wants to press feather light kisses to Tyler’s plush lips, wants to nip at them, suck on them till they’re red and bruised and Tyler  _ takes _ what he wants from Jamie. 

And on top of  _ all of this _ are probably the most gorgeous eyes Jamie has ever seen.

He’d dated a guy once with these electric blue eyes that he could get lost in for ages and for the longest time those had been perfection, his ideal even when the relationship had fallen apart. Now though, now Jamie knows he’d been wrong, that he hadn’t even been able to begin imagining what true beauty looked like.

It’s not like he can stare into Tyler’s eyes—he  _ tries _ not to be that creepy—but the glimpses he does manage, because Tyler  _ loves _ to hold eye contact while he’s talking, are swirls of golds and greens and grays, a kaleidoscope image that Jamie has no hope of ever fully understanding. But, god, he wouldn’t mind taking a life time trying.

So yeah, Jamie’s got a bit of a problem. But he’s handling it, honestly.

He can handle seeing Tyler once a day, early in the morning before all the other regulars show up at the gym, when it’s quiet and just them and Tyler’s somehow still looking soft and sleep-rumpled like he just rolled out of bed and came straight to the gym.

Jamie can at least admit he’d love to see a sleep-rumpled Tyler straight from the source, he’s man enough for that.

But Jamie’s working on less than four hours of sleep this morning—Jordie kept him up on the phone most of last night, catching up, which at the time he hadn’t minded, ever since his brother moved to Montreal it’s close to impossible to find time to talk to each other like they used to. The point is, Jamie’s barely slept, but he’s too stubborn—too desperate to see Tyler—to just stay in bed and sleep in like a sane person. 

He’s got the barbell in hand, working on bicep curls when he happens to glance up,  _ completely innocently _ , and catches sight of Tyler. 

Or rather, his gaze gets caught on Tyler’s hips. 

It takes a moment to sink in but when it does he  _ can’t unsee it _ . 

Not that he wants to?

Because with each flex Jamie can make out the shape of Tyler’s soft cock through the light material of his shorts. He’s gone commando right in front of Jamie and Jamie’s brain just kind of—short circuits.

_ Fuck _ . No wonder Tyler has no shame.

It’s...mesmerizing. The soft sway of his cock against the thin fabric and Jamie’s mind is quickly filling in the blanks. Like, if he’s this big soft, what’s he like hard? Is he a grower? Thicken out? His mouth waters a little at the thought and he can feel his own cock chubbing in his sweats. 

Tyler sets the weight back down on the ground, knees bent and Jamie’s gaze is drawn up his chest where his shirt is sweat soaked and sinfully tight and up to where Tyler’s staring back at him.

Tyler winks.

Jamie chokes on his tongue.

The barbell slips from his suddenly numb fingers. 

It glances off his toes and he swears at the sudden pain, bright and startling, the crash echoing through the gym. There’s only a few other people in there with them, but they glance over. Cheeks flaming, Jamie grabs the barbell and hefts it back into place before ducking his head and making a beeline for the locker room.

His boner’s definitely been taken care of.

_ Fuck _ . He kicks his shoes off and prods at his stinging toes. How could he have been so stupid? Ogling another guy in his gym like that? He’ll be lucky if it doesn’t get around, no matter how much of a nice guy Tyler’s been.

He’s met enough nice guys to know that it doesn’t usually stick when they catch you checking them out. 

His toes are alright, numbing now that the pain is fading. Jamie’s feeling sick with humiliation though, considers just heading straight home, but he’s sweaty and gross and maybe the shower will help. Besides, if he knows Tyler’s regimen—he does, oh god he’s a stalker—Tyler won’t be done for another twenty minutes. Plenty of time for Jamie to get showered and get out, hopefully without embarrassing himself any further. 

He gets his shirt, sweats and boxers off, grabbing his towel and soap, grateful for the empty showers at this time of the day. They still have at least another hour before the crowds start showing up, though the gym is never really packed.

He likes the quiet, the way the pressure is off when it’s just him and the odd diehard starting their days like this.

The stalls are individual and he puts his towel up on the hook and ducks into one, pulling the curtain behind him. The water is hot when he turns it on, perfect for his aching muscles, and he sinks into it happily, bracing his hands against the cool tiles, ducking his head under the spray and letting it wash away the pain and humiliation. He centers himself with it, gets swept away by the steady stream, and because of that he nearly misses the sound of the curtain as it’s pulled back.

Nearly.

He jerks at the first touch of calloused hands on his hips, heart pounding in his chest. He spins, fists coming up and just manages to stop himself when he realizes it’s  _ Tyler _ who’s ducked into his shower stall.

“What the  _ fuck _ ?” slips out and he gets to see up close and personal the way Tyler’s eyes scrunch up in the corners when he smiles. 

“Dude, is your foot okay? That looked pretty bad.” 

“Why are you in my  _ shower _ ?” Jamie’s pretty sure his voice has reached new pitches even for him. He can practically hear Jordie laughing his ass off at him from a country away.

“What do you think I’m doing here?” Tyler  _ winks _ and Jamie wants the ground to swallow him whole. Tyler’s hands are warm on his hips, his thumbs rubbing distracting patterns into his skin and Jamie’s brain finally catches up with the fact that Tyler is  _ very naked _ and nearly pressed against him. “I saw you watching.”

“I wasn’t, I was—” Jamie snaps his mouth shut. Why is he protesting? It’s pretty clear he was checking Tyler out and unless Tyler climbed into Jamie’s shower,  _ naked _ , to beat the crap out of him, there’s really only one way to take this. He clears his throat. “What if I was?”

Tyler’s grin turns predatory. 

“Then we’re on the same page I think.” His hands slide up Jamie’s sides, along his ribcage and he shivers. Tyler rubs his thumbs light against Jamie’s nipples, tugs until they’re peaked. Jamie’s cock starts to thicken against his thigh and he bites his lip to hold in the moan at the teasing. 

“I mean,” Tyler continues, conversationally, like he isn’t making Jamie shiver and shake with his feather light touches across his chest, his belly, long sweeping motions before he refocuses his attention on Jamie’s sensitive nipples. “I look at you  _ all the time _ . How could you not see that? God, you’re so  _ hot _ .” 

Jamie if possible, flushes brighter and thinks  _ fuck it, _ reeling Tyler in with a hand on the back of his neck for a kiss.

It’s not like he imagined, no teasing first touch, just Tyler diving in, greedy for it, pressing his way past Jamie’s lips and into his mouth like he’s always meant to be there, like he’s staking his claim. The hot glide of their tongues has him gripping at Tyler, grabbing hold of his slick skin any way he can, hauling him closer until he can feel the hard, hot press of Tyler’s cock against his hip, can rut against him in turn as his blood turns to fire. 

Fuck, he’s dizzy from the heat, from how all consuming Tyler is. Jamie’s teeth catch on Tyler’s lip and he gives in, nips and sucks and pulls the most amazing moan from him. 

“Fuck, I wasn’t sure you wanted this too.” Tyler pants against his mouth. Jamie grunts, grips Tyler’s chin, angles him to the side and attacks the long strip of tanned skin he’s been dreaming of for months. Tyler shudders and moans so prettily under his lips and teeth, his hands coming up to Jamie’s shoulders before making their way, slowly, down Jamie’s back, nails digging in, leaving marks Jamie knows he’s going to be feeling for days. 

Jamie’s cock is aching, leaking and pressed tight against Tyler’s stomach. He can feel how hard Tyler is against him, wants to get his hands on him, his mouth on him. Wants to take him apart and put him back together until all he can remember is Jamie’s name.

Tyler’s hands reach his ass, digging into the meat there, and a broken moan escapes Jamie, surprising him. 

“Fuck, yeah.” Tyler keeps a slow, grind against him, but his fingers slide between the slick skin of Jamie’s cheeks, searching. Jamie has to break off from where he’s been marking up Tyler’s pretty skin to hide his burning face in Tyler’s neck, panting, feeling suddenly overwhelmed. 

“Is this okay?” Tyler’s finger keeps teasing Jamie’s hole and Jamie shudders, presses his hips back into it, as it lights him up. 

“Yeah,” Jamie pants, manages to lift his head enough to capture Tyler’s lips for another messy kiss. Tyler doesn’t try to press, just keeps rubbing around his hole, his other hand with a tight grip on Jamie’s ass that pulls him forwards, encourages him to rub off against Tyler’s thigh. He could come like this, he realizes, held tight in Tyler’s grip, chasing the feeling. He can feel it building in him too, low in his stomach, his balls drawing up tight. 

“You’re beautiful,” Tyler murmurs against his lips. 

“Have you seen yourself?” Jamie manages to bite out and Tyler laughs, kissing him quickly, like he can’t help himself. 

“I’ve been dying to get my hands on you.” Tyler presses a little harder against his hole and Jamie keens. They don’t have anything with them, but god does he wish they did. He’s already wondering if he can get Tyler back to his apartment for a repeat performance when Tyler actually pulls away, his hands falling away from Jamie’s body, leaving him cold. “I wanna get my mouth on you.”

_ Oh _ .  _ Okay then _ . 

Jamie’s not about to say no to Tyler’s mouth on his cock, not when he’s feeling this close, this fast. But Tyler just takes him by the hips when he tries to lean back against the tiles and turns him, gets him bracing his arms against the cool tiles of the shower, bent forwards. 

Jamie might actually die from how hot this is getting him.

He leans forwards, pressing his burning face to the tiles and tries to breathe.

“Hey.” 

Jamie manages to peel his face off the tiles enough to look over his shoulder. 

Tyler smiles beautifully at him. “Let me know if you want me to stop.” And then he sinks gracefully to his knees.

Jamie has to tear his gaze away or he really will die. 

Tyler spreads his cheeks, gives them a playful squeeze, and blows over his hole. 

Jamie yelps, the sudden cold in contrast to the heat of the water startling. He’s about to tell Tyler to get on with it when he presses a quick, closed mouth kiss to his hole, and then another, letting his stubble catch on Jamie’s sensitive skin.

Jamie’s eyes drop closed, his mouth hanging open as he pants and tries to hold on.

Tyler sets to work then with the same single minded focus he displays when working out. He starts with light kisses, working his way up to open mouthed, tonguing at Jamie, getting him sloppy and wet. He licks over him with slow, long drags with the flat of his tongue until Jamie is squirming, his cock hanging heavy between his legs. The tip of his tongue fucks at Jamie’s hole, and Jamie can’t help but grind back into it, to try and ride the feeling as Tyler presses deeper and deeper.

His nails leave deep gouges in his palms as he forces himself to keep still, to not reach for his cock. 

One of Tyler’s long fingers slides in and Jamie has to bite his lip to keep the groan from escaping. God, he’s stared at those hands for ages now and they feel as good as he’d imagined lying awake in bed at night, one hand on his cock, the other in his ass as he’d pretended it was Tyler there with him. A second finger slides in and Jamie shakes, feeling stuffed full in the best ways. And then his tongue is there, sliding between Tyler’s long fingers and Jamie can’t wait any longer.

He drops one hand, wraps it around his cock and hisses at how good it feels to  _ finally _ be able to touch himself. Tyler must know what he’s doing but he doesn’t let up, spreading Jamie open and licking into him, determined to make him come from his mouth.

Jamie toys with his foreskin, slides it up and over the head of his cock, rubbing at the sensitive head through the skin. Fuck, he can’t stop the little thrusts of his hips as he chases the sensation of Tyler’s mouth on him, or of his hand on his cock. He’s leaking steadily, balls heavy and full and ready to spill. His hands moving faster, he’s fucking his fist, his orgasm building. It collects in the base of his spine, coiling tighter and tighter until finally,  _ finally _ , he has no choice but to tumble over the edge.

His come splashes against the tiles, spills over his fist as he slows his strokes, feels the shocks all the way down to his toes. Tyler moans against his skin as Jamie tightens around his fingers and tongue, pulls his mouth back but continues to finger Jamie until he’s a shaking, oversensitive mess. 

Jamie collapses back against the tiles, his come already washed away by the water, shaking as he tries to hold himself up. Tyler slides his fingers out slowly but Jamie can’t help the whine that escapes, feeling empty.

He manages to turn before he collapses to the floor, sprawled, back propped up by the wall and utterly out of his mind. 

Tyler isn’t looking much better. 

His gaze is dark, pupils blown wide, mouth so red and swollen it seems bizarre that anyone could look at him and not guess what he’d just been doing. It sends another shot of lust straight through his veins and Jamie’s cock twitches against his thigh, but there’s no way he’s getting it up again any time soon. A flush has spread from Tyler’s cheeks down his chest and Jamie follows it all the way down to Tyler’s cock hanging heavy and thick between his legs where he’s still kneeling before Jamie. Fuck, he’s exhausted but there’s nothing he wants more than to taste that beautiful, thick cock for himself.

“Good?” Tyler’s chest is heaving with exertion. Jamie laughs, can’t help it, because he just had a mind blowing orgasm and Tyler has to ask if it was  _ good _ ?

“Hell yeah,” he croaks and motions Tyler forwards. Tyler comes eagerly, climbs into his lap, all warm wet skin and meets Jamie’s lips happily. He wonders if he should be grossed out as Tyler licks along the seam of his lips, licks into his mouth, after where Tyler just had his tongue. But honestly, if anything it just makes it all  _ hotter. _

Tyler seems content to rub off against Jamie’s stomach, exchanging messy, open mouthed kisses—and it’s heady, knowing that’s how Tyler likes to kiss  _ everywhere _ —but Jamie’s eager for more.

He gets settled back against the wall better, tugs Tyler by the hair, garnering a low, drawn out moan at that—and  _ that’s  _ something to remember for later.

“Come on.” Jamie gets his hands on Tyler’s hips, gets him kneeling over him so his cock is level with Jamie’s mouth. 

“Shit,” Tyler hisses, hand flying to his cock, gripping the base like he’s a second away from coming. “You don’t have to.”

“I want to,” Jamie insists. He cranes his neck forwards, licks at the tip where precome is pearling and Tyler shivers. His other hand comes up, fingers tracing along Jamie’s lips until Jamie sucks them inside, laving at them with his tongue, glancing up at Tyler from under his lashes in a move he  _ knows _ will get him what he wants. 

And it does. Tyler pulls his fingers free with another curse and slowly feeds Jamie his cock instead.

God it’s good. Tyler’s cock is solid—hot and thick. It stretches Jamie’s mouth wide as he slides in, rests heavily on his tongue. Jamie rolls his tongue along the underside, sucks on the tip as Tyler slides slowly back out. The taste blooms across his tongue, bitter and musky and addictive. His eyes slide closed, hands coming to rest on the backs of Tyler’s thighs as he takes what Tyler wants to give him. 

Tyler starts a slow roll of his hips, sinking halfway in, then pulling back out to the tip, over and over again. Saliva pools in Jamie’s mouth, spills down his chin. His lips are stretched to the limit, his jaw aches, his head drifting until all he knows is the steady slide of Tyler’s cock past his lips. 

It’s one of his favourite places to be. Here, creating this pleasure for his partner—the fact that it’s  _ Tyler _ just adds to it. His grip tightens on the back of Tyler’s thighs, urging him faster, to use his mouth, to do whatever it takes so Jamie can watch him shake apart too.

“Your  _ mouth _ ,” Tyler breathes, unsteady. His hips snap forwards and Jamie chokes a little, unprepared. Tyler swears, tries to pull out but Jamie holds on, urges him forwards as he relaxes his throat, takes him in. It’s been awhile since he’s tried this but he manages to get most of Tyler in and he moans, feeling stuffed full. 

Tyler keeps his movements short after that, he barely pulls out now, grinding his cock back in, heavy on Jamie’s tongue. He feels huge in Jamie’s mouth, the head brushing the back of his throat in a way that he has to be careful about if he doesn’t want to choke again. He could do this for ages—would let Tyler use his mouth as long as he wanted, would let him just rest there, sit with his cock in his throat for as long as it took. 

He’s lost most of his rhythm, keeps his head still for Tyler, jaw aching fiercely in a way he knows it will hurt tomorrow, will be sore when he presses against it and remembers the stretch of Tyler’s cock when he’s jerking off in bed. 

Tyler’s hands come up, cup Jamie’s cheeks, fingers digging in as his hips stutter.

“Do you—can I?” he pants and Jamie catches his gaze, taps the back of his thighs in what he hopes translates as  _ yes _ . 

It must because a moment later Tyler’s cursing, pushing deep, and Jamie chokes, but Tyler’scock is pulsing on Jamie’s tongue, his come spilling down his throat as he somehow grows even thicker. 

He swallows as best he can but come still dribbles out of his mouth, down his chin and the water doesn’t quite manage to wash it away, the stream from the shower missing them. Tyler shudders, his grip bruising on Jamie’s jaw as he empties down his throat. 

Jamie tries to watch him through it, the way his muscles tense, the way his eyes are clenched tight, eyelashes long dark smudges on his cheeks and his mouth falls open in that ridiculous  _ oh _ face everyone makes but somehow looks amazing on Tyler. 

Slowly Tyler comes down from it, looking punch drunk, body loose. Jamie keeps his hands where they are, holds Tyler close as he milks the come from his cock until Tyler is squirming, pulling back. 

He doesn’t go far, collapses next to Jamie against the tiles. The sound of their breathing is loud in the small cubical, the water lukewarm as it hits their legs and disappears down the drain. They’re pressed shoulder to shoulder and Tyler is a line of searing heat next to him. 

“What’s the etiquette for after gym hook ups?” Jamie’s voice is  _ wrecked _ and he gets a little thrill knowing what caused it. He glances at Tyler, ready to blame his post-orgasm dumb brain if there’s like,  _ rules _ , or something about talking after. But Tyler’s gaze is dark,  _ hungry _ and Jamie swallows heavily. 

“No clue.” Tyler shrugs. “Never done this before.” 

That makes Jamie pause. He hadn’t thought about whether Tyler had hooked up with other guys at the gym, too caught up in the moment. But if he hasn’t then what does it mean for them?

“I could buy you breakfast?” Jamie suggests tentatively. 

The smile he gets is breathtaking. 

 


End file.
